


into the dark

by Ripki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix is Crazy, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripki/pseuds/Ripki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She slithers sizzles inside, leads them into the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	into the dark

\----

into the dark  
dead things in the dark

 

they led her into the dark (you have to mean it) under the canopy of green skulls she was wed to Him to serve Him in glory with devotion and pride and love and desire

 

she is worthy she is made of Black (pride) Blood (pure) and no sweeter agony than the burn of His mark the tongue of the serpent the hiss

 

in the dark  
whimpers moans rush rapture! (you have to love it)

 

she is the servant the queen the priestess – His – and 

 

(endless eternal longing in grit and dirt in harsh rock and sea and waiting waiting)

 

now

 

she slithers sizzles inside eats their bones flesh blackened ruin and they say mad mad mad

 

she leads them into the dark  
they are dead things in the dark


End file.
